


Her and his heart

by captainhurricane



Series: Afterwords [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane





	Her and his heart

Cloud was a good listener but not often, not very often he bothered to sit down and do it properly. He let other people’s words breeze through his head and went on his own way, only stopping when needed. When he could be himself again. 

These days he bothers, he sits down and listens to his loved ones talk and chatter, not often participating himself but finding an odd sort of comfort in their familiar voices. Tifa in particular likes to talk, keep filling the silence with her words; never meaningless, always warm. 

"That’s good to hear," Cloud murmurs when she mentions how well Denzel is doing with the other orphans. Tifa smiles, pulls her long hair into a high ponytail. She’s lively as ever but a more mature calm has settled over her after everything.

"I have to admit, Cloud, I was worried for that boy for a time," she continues, pours herself a glass of water. Cloud shakes his head when she offers him some. "You know how he was." 

"Mmm." 

"Cloud," she then changes the subject, leans over the counter. Her hand hovers close to his. 

"How have you been?" Year ago, two years ago- perhaps then Cloud would have answered with a shrug or a stern shut-down. Now he gives her hand a squeeze. 

"I’m well." He knows what she means. Chasing after Sephiroth (the idol, the could-have-been friend, could-have-been colleague, forged from the same material as Cloud in a way; perhaps he’ll always be there in their minds, a dark nightmare, a lonely memory) had taken its toll and then everything afterwards with the remains of Shinra and bidding a final farewell to the most important people in Cloud’s life. 

"Really. Worry over the kids more than me, Tifa," Cloud murmurs and pulls his hand away but it’s not a dismissal. She smiles and it is a good sight to see.


End file.
